Stay with me
by DestiniesCalling
Summary: As things were just becoming normal once more, danger arises from an unexpected ally, and Merlin seems to get the worst of it. [set after the S5 finale.]
1. Nothing had changed

**|READ ME|  **

** " **Ok, so people are getting confused here- You need to know that this fic is set after my last fiction, 'after all these years'. I'm about to tell you what happened, so If you do wish to read it then I wouldn't read the rest of this paragraph. SUMMARY: Basically, After the ending of the 5th series of Merlin, he was on his own living in a small cottage beside the lake. Just as he had given up all hope, Arthur returned to find Merlin screaming in staggering pain as the magic used to bring Arthur back to life was returning Merlin back to his younger looking self. Kilgharrah then suddenly appears outside to tell them he can take them back to find out how to restore magic back to the 'modern land' which had been forgotten in time through the very earth. Kilgharrah takes them back through time, (There's more complicated reasons as to why this happened but you would have to read it to find out ;) ), and they turn around to see Camelot which is very upsetting for Merlin since he has waited over 1000 years and once watched it perish. They venture to the crystal cave where they meet all those who died including Gwaine, Elyan, Merlin's father and Lancelot. Merlin finds out how to restore magic and it's through love and the fact that both Arthur's soul and Merlin's are intertwined. Here, Merlin also shows Arthur all the time's he had saved his life and his destiny in the crystals using magic. After saying a final goodbye to the Merlin's father and the others, they have many heart warming and realizing conversations by the campfire. They then venture back to the hill over Camelot and Merlin uses his magic in a very very powerful and epic scene where he restores magic to the land. Realizing, after a massive hug, they were still in medieval Camelot, they return to the citadel, burst though the doors to the hall and find Gwen, the remaining knights of the round table, and Gaius running to greet them in relief and it's all very heart warming. Arthur gets rid of the law against magic and announces Merlin's greatness to the court. While Merlin and Gaius as having a long catching up session and loving scene together, they are called to the hall. It turns out to be a ceremony and Arthur knights Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot. The end. x So here it begins: **"**

* * *

All was quiet. All was calm, and all was peaceful. It had been no less than a mere 4 days since they returned; since Merlin was named Court Sorcerer, and since King and Queen were re united. The Kingdom was now_ protected_, no Morgana, no Mordred, no anyone. All they had to fear was the occasional bandit passing by, and even they were no match for the Knights of Camelot. Considering just over a week ago Merlin had given up on life, slouched in his hut alone and 1,556 years old, he couldn't be _happier_.

"Let's have you lazy daisy!" He bundled aimlessly into Arthur's chambers, "Oh, Gwen sorry, I didn't see you..."

As he approached the window ready to draw the curtains, he swiveled round to find both King and Queen staring silently at him looking rather disturbed. He moved his eyes down the bed an observed the situation. They in fact were on top of each other.

"Oh." Merlin immediately felt incredibly uncomfortable as Arthur nodded in reply. Perhaps he should have waited a little longer to awaken his master. Deciding he was definitely not wanted in the room, he slowly strode towards the door with a huge deviating smirk across his face.

"Well that was awkward." He whispered to himself, and roamed down the corridor.

* * *

As he approached Gaius's chambers, the dull aroma of porridge emerged from the room. Merlin stumbled through the archway and flopped himself down on the Physicians mattress.

"Merlin? Aren't you meant to be with Arthur?" The old man strolled over and sat next to the sprawled figure on the bed.

After a few seconds pause and a sigh he replied, "Er... They were _busy_. I might just go back to sleep for a bit."

He chuckled sarcastically, "I think you've had enough _centuries_ to rest."

"Very funny. Do you need me to run any errands? Collect herbs or something then?"

"No thank you my boy, just eat your breakfast." He smiled gracefully.

"No one needs me any more..." The servant groaned, "Not that I'm complaining, I was on my own for so long I should be used to it... I just expected things to be as it was."

"Well you did defeat Morgana and bring peace to the land so I'm not surprised. Besides, not to worry Merlin, It's only been 4 days so I'm sure something to crop up. It wasn't _all_ adventures back then." He ruffled his hands through the sorcerer's jet black hair. Standing up, he gestured toward the steaming bowl of porridge set down on the table.

"Thanks Gaius." Grinning, he too began to make his way over to his ready made meal. He had a_ family_ here. People who love him, care for him and _need_ him. His mentor was right,_ he wouldn't change a thing_.

* * *

An hour had passed and Arthur, evidently missing his servant, ventured down to his chambers. Gently pushing open the door, the King entered; only to find Merlin slouched over the small wooden table and his face flat in a bowl of cold porridge. He slowly stepped closer to the sleeping mess, and stared. With his best attempts not to burst out laughing, he quickly stumbled away to the pillar and lent his body so that he could continue watching Merlin sleep. Suddenly Gaius appeared from behind the shelves.

"Sire?" He inquired, which made Arthur jerk his head with shock and bang it on the stone wall. Making few grunting noises he moved out the way so the Physician could pass.

"What's wrong with him?" He tilted his head to Merlin.

"I expect he is just worn out. That magic he performed whilst with you used up a lot of his energy. After all, there is no other man that could have possibly pulled that off, and even so, without dying."

"Mm.. He seemed fine this morning?"

"Magic can indeed do strange things. One moment you have an outburst of energy, and the next you are drained so much where you can barely move. In Merlin's case, I suspect the condition is multiplied," He took a pause whilst placing some potions on his desk, "I have noticed his behavior since the day you returned. There is no need to worry Sire, the affects should ware off completely within a week or so."

Looking concerned, Arthur made his way to the mattress Merlin had previously lounged himself on, "As long as you're sure Gaius," he proceeded to take a seat, "I know he's been through a lot. I still can't quite get to grips with it. He is amazing, and I treated him like dirt..."

"Believe me Arthur, he may have risked a great deal for you, but he has no care for how you treated him. He is only glad you are alive and well. You must put your mind at rest."

Abruptly, Merlin's hand twitched and he lifted his head looking flustered. His expression clearly displaying a_ 'what the hell'_ face as to why he was covered in stone cold porridge. Seeming confused and bewildered, in an attempt to rise from the chair, his foot got caught in the leg of the table- causing him to fly towards the ground, bringing the stool with him. Scrambling to his feet, he caught sight of both Arthur and Gaius laughing endlessly, eyes watering.

"Who knew the great _Emrys_ was so clumsy, you absolute idiot!"

"What did I say? It's just one of my many gifts."

The three smiled sharing relieved looks. It was certainly true; _nothing had changed_.


	2. This is no Illness

Arthur, sat peacefully at his desk, was tending to matters of court when there was a knock at the door. Flicking his quill upon the many papers that lay before him, the King leaned back and beckoned softly.

"Enter."

All he heard in reply was a muffled groan and a few clangs. After deciding the visitor hadn't heard, he spoke again.

"I said enter."

Again, a mumble of nothing. Then a small shriek could be heard amongst the sounds of crashing metal. He slid his chair backwards and began strolling toward the door, when the sound of a dozen plates plummeting to the wooden floorboards echoed around the room. Then a _thump_. Within the second, Arthur sprinted straight to the door and flung it open to find Merlin clumped on the ground surrounded by ornate silver plates and food, presumably his dinner, scattered around him.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought Gaius told you to rest?" He let out with a grunt.

The servant slowly pulled himself up with a great amount of effort and put his hand to his forehead, wiping it hesitantly. "I.. Er, guess I couldn't sleep, besides, you need your dinner. You _know_ what you're like without food." With a smirk inevitably spreading across his face, Arthur hooked his arms beneath Merlin's shoulders and heaved him to his feet.

"You're an absolute_ idiot_, you know that _Mer_lin?" He reckoned, keeping the gangly body of his Court Sorcerer up straight.

"What else would I be?" Glancing down to the rotten pile of vegetables squashed on the floor, he took Arthur's hold from his body and attempted to bend down and tidy it himself. "Sorry Sire, I'll clean this up." He pointed his hand firmly at the mess he had created, and his eyes flashed gold. Without words even needed, the wooden floor began to sweep itself and within seconds all that was left was a single, solitary pile of silver shuffled by the frame of the door. His master smiled thankfully, eyes gleaming with undeniable pride. But just as the two shared a moment of relief, the atmosphere darkened. Merlin suddenly doubled over in pain and instantly began to _scream_.

"Merlin? Merlin, what's wrong?" He grasped his friend and shook his arm looking skeptical, "What is it?"

"I don't know! Arthur p-please!" He was now beckoning at the top of his voice, clenching his stomach barely keeping balance.

"Oh my god."_ Blood_ had started flowing rapidly from Merlin's mouth, "We need to get you to Gaius. Now." He quickly scooped him up and launched the sorcerer over his shoulder, racing down the corridors. Jogging down the last flight of stairs they reached the Physicians chambers, to which the King knocked down the door and barged straight in. Gaius was already stood in the center of the room, urgently scrambling to the both of them.

"Good gods-"

"There's no time, I don't know what happened but after he collapsed delivering my lunch, he started screaming and blood came out of his mouth. Please, just help him!" He lay Merlin's body on the all to familiar bed, ripping the neckerchief away in the process.

"Merlin my boy, calm down." The old man placed his palm on the deeply inhaling chest while he continued to scream. "Stop panicking!" Both men were caved over the violently shaking servant. By this time, Arthur stammered back and began pacing the room, drenching his tunic with sweat.

"Gaius what the hell's wrong with him?!" He forcefully queried.

"I don-" Without warning, a _burst_ of florescent gold light shone brightly from the boys body. Almost instantly, it then fluttered down into whispering threads of glitter, fading through the air. Merlin lay _still_. "-t know... What on earth?"

All looked utterly stunned.

Arthur too stood in shock, looking down at his servant. "Is he... Is he alive?" The court physician gently placed his finger beneath his jaw to check for a pulse, and indeed, it was beating. Glancing back at the Pendragon he nodded in complete amazement and stood back.

The two seemed utterly bewildered. A moment passed whilst they gathered back their sanity as Gaius was the first to break the silence.

"Sire... Do you suppose Merlin may have perhaps ingested anything as of late, apart from in my chambers?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. The last thing he ate would be the porridge, unless I'm mistaken. Why did you ask?"

Sighing, the old man stepped forward. "I think he may have been poisoned."

* * *

Dread dawned on the both of them. "Poisoned? But h-how?" Arthur stuttered, hesitating at the sight of the too-still body laying withered upon the mattress.

"I'm afraid he had shown all the symptoms Arthur. The pain, blood, sweating, fever, shaking, loss of balance, it only points to one thing. And a deadly poison at that."

The king strode to the stool beside Merlin and flopped himself down looking intently worried, "And how do you explain all that.. Light?" He quickly gestured a fluttering hand over the servants body, "Obviously, er, magic then I guess."

"Yes sire." He nodded solemnly. "From what Merlin told me; within those days in which he.. _Waited_.. I believe his powers progressed with age. I have never seen anything like it- no man has ever performed a healing spell upon himself while unconscious, and especially whilst poisoned."

"Well then, we must be glad he has become so great." He picked up Merlin's arm which had rolled off the side of the bed, and softly placed it back on the quilt. "But there is still one question Gaius. Who tried to poison him?"

Eyebrow raised, the Physician began to gather a bucket of cold water and a flannel. "That, I do not know. But you must be vigilant sire. Who ever it was, could still be in these walls."

"Indeed. But for now I must attend an archery session. Gaius?"

He swiftly turned and faced the bold and caring figure before him. "Yes?"

"I promised I would never leave him again. Make sure he's alright."


	3. Recovery

A matter of days had passed since Merlin's unexpected poisoning, and slowly, he began to gather what little strength he had left and regain consciousness. Everyday Arthur would constantly visit his chambers to check if his servant was alright. After all, being together mattered more now than ever. The two men needed each others company.

As sunrise approached, Camelot glistened in the broad light. Shadows were cast in the damp, and beams shone through windows, gleaming a pool of brightness upon Merlin's body. The beautiful stone kingdom stood bold against the many forests before it- a sight to be remembered.

Arthur once again, after a long hunt, returned to the citadel. Passing through a horde of guards and greeting Guinevere with a peck, the King ventured down to where his Court Sorcerer lay. Instantly as he swung open the old door, he noticed the room was lit with the most overwhelming light. Appreciating the radiant sight, he strode toward his peaceful friend sleeping on the ragged mattress. As always, his skin remained pale, eyes a piercing blue, and lips parted accompanied by the occasional snore as he breathed. Making himself comfortable on the little room left on the incredibly small bed, Arthur grabbed hold of the mans hand, clutching it tight by his thigh.

"C'mon Merlin... You need to get better." Taking a sigh, he shifted his waist to face directly at him, "My chambers are a complete mess you know. You're the one who wanted to continue being my servant, so start behaving like one..." He joked, though not finding himself all that amusing. "You're incredible. No... No. Actually yes, you really are. Your so powerful. I don't think I will ever fully understand that, just, promise me one thing." The sorcerer's eye twitched, "_Stay with me_."

At this point, Merlin was secretly awake. But the mere thought of Arthur just saying those words, brought frightful memories flooding back.

_"I want to say something I've never said to you before... Thank you..."_

_"Arthur... Hey, no. Arthur.. Arthur!"_

_"Stay with me.."_

And at that thought, Merlin suddenly threw himself forward, bursting open his eyes to be greeted with a completely shocked blonde king, now holding him in his arms.

"Whoa, Merlin! Good to have you back-"

"I'll never leave you, don't you dare say anything like that again.." His eye's glistened like drenched orbs as tears began to form.

"Sorry.. I forgot."

After a few seconds of calming down the situation, both parted from each others grasp and lent back.

"Er..." Face slowly fading into a dirty shade of red, the servant hesitated with confusion, "What happened?"

"Oh, you got poisoned, and then healed yourself somehow whilst you were dying." Merlin raised his eyebrows, "Don't look so shocked, you know how incredible you are."

"Yeah I _know_, you just told me that a moment ago you dollop head."

"You heard that bit huh..." He blushed, "Anyway, I expect you to be back to work as soon as you feel fit."

Each smiled for the last time as Arthur headed for the door. "Oh, and Merlin- try to keep your arse out of trouble."

* * *

In all honesty, Merlin was inevitably getting tired of sitting around all day moping at his condition. Although still feeling slightly drowsy, he clambered out of bed and stumbled towards the door. It must have been at least mid-day, therefore usually Arthur's expecting lunch in his chambers. Deciding to resume his duties, Merlin headed down the corridors in the direction of the kitchens.

Step by step he struggled to walk at the usual pace- occasionally tripping over his own two feet, it was safe to say he was even clumsier than ever. As he approached the end of the corridor, he noticed passers-by seemed to be glaring at him much more than usual. It wasn't until he halted to catch his breath that glancing down, Merlin noticed he wasn't even wearing a shirt. With his vision becoming doubled and distorted, he slowly lent his body upon the wall in order to keep balance. _Why was this even happening to him?_ Not that he cared enough to exactly find out; he was indeed after all, used to the concept of death since that's the single thought that dawned on him the thousands of years he waited.

After a minutes rest, the moment he began to steady himself up right once more, Guinevere emerged from a pillar close to where he was standing.

"Merlin? Is that you?" She queried as the servant struggled to hide his bare chest beneath his arms, "Oh Merlin you poor soul, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting-"

"Getting Arthur's lunch my lady." He was getting rather impatient on the thought of returning to bed. "I need to keep myself busy.."

"You really shouldn't be doing this you know, Arthur told me to keep an eye on you." The Queen placed her palm gently on his violently shivering shoulder.

"I've done enough waiting for one lifetime thanks." He looked down to the ground almost giving the look of guilt. Making a shameful sigh he continued to stroll awkwardly past her.

"Merlin wait!" She hesitated, "Please, at least put some clothes on. You'll freeze to death..."

"Oh.. I'll just borrow one of Arthur's when I get to his chambers. He won't mind."


	4. Shirtless and threatened

Feeling exhausted and in all honesty, half-dead, Merlin clambered through the doors to Arthur's chambers and carelessly placed the freshly prepared lunch upon the King's desk. Although he felt considerably cold, looking down he could make out a dozen small droplets of sweat beginning to form on his chest. Just as he was about to dry himself off, Arthur came stammering into the room, crashing the doors in the process.

"_Mer_lin what the hell are you doing?"

"Y- your lunch-" The sorcerer panted gasping for air, "Thought y-you'd be hungry."

"For gods sake- I meant why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He blurted out hesitantly.

Crossing his arms in an intent to warm himself, he gathered back his strength. "I forgot. Literally, I woke up and went straight to the kitchens. Not my fault." He pointed out with a smirk.

Arthur looked up and down at the frail figure stood before him, "Have you eaten since you've come back?"

"Seriously? You're commenting on my weight when I have just been poisoned and been bed-ridden for days? And spent the last few weeks saving the world to bring you back to Camelot riding on a dragon?"

Sighing, the King managed to force a smile and strolled over to his wardrobe. "Well let me at least cover you up." He reached out for a long maroon tunic, quilted with the finest stitching of Camelot's golden ornate crest, from behind a leather jacket and handed it over to Merlin, "I reckon this will do eh'?"

Stretching his hand out to take the clothes, he tilted his head to the side and observed the crest. Then immediately, sudden realization dawned on him as his eyes widened with a glisten.

"This... This is what I wore when I _first_ became your servant... With Bayard and the poisoned chalice... The royal ceremonial robes of Camelot.." Memories flooded into his head by the second, a long lost smile growing across his face.

"Thought they would cheer you up. I never forgot that day you know."

His eyes began to flutter as a tear dripped from the corner of his eye. "The day I saved you're royal backside." He chuckled.

"And the day I returned the favor," Arthur took a few steps toward his loyal friend and held his bicep tightly, "The first of many. I need to return your loyalty and kindness. Merlin, for the many, _many_ times you have saved my life. I need to repay you."

"_Arthur_. There is no need. Not only do I do this for the kingdom and for Albion, but I do this because you are my friend."

* * *

"So what did you come barging in for then since you nearly practically broke the door of it's hinges?" Merlin snorted.

"Oh- we have a council meeting in the court, I came to see if you were well enough to come along. It concerns the matters of druids."

"Well... I guess I am the court sorcerer, and since I'm wearing this thing I might as well go prancing round like a complete idiot."

"You do that easily enough already."

"Prat."

Then the two strolled off out of his chambers and down the corridors to find out what had arisen about the druids.

* * *

The Knights of the Round Table remained seated until both Merlin and Arthur had arrived into the hall. Faces looked solemn and a damp atmosphere overwhelmed the court. As the two sat in their rightful places, the King immediately announced the matter.

"Today, It has been brought to my attention that the druids have spoken out. Perhaps.. Sir Leon, you can inform us of the exact situation."

"Indeed Sire. Only this morning one was sent to deliver a message to one of us. I'm afraid it is a very serious matter..." He shot a worried look toward Gaius and continued, "I believe they wish to.. Take someone from the castle walls Sire."

Leaning forward, Arthur lent his elbows onto the wooden table and looked sternly at the Knight. "Do we know who they intend to take?"

After a few moments silence Sir Leon cleared his throat and, sounding rather confused, finally answered.

"_Merlin_."


	5. Not a danger

The tension instantly grew into a black hole, and Merlin's heart began to pound. _They're meant to be his friends_. He is one of _them_.

"Me?" He queried nervously.

Sir Leon replied with a slow and reassuring nod. Arthur had already had enough.

"Merlin? Is there something you're not telling us?_ Again?" _He was growing impatient.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint the Royal ass of the court- but I don't think you've noticed I haven't exactly been around for a while."

Admitting that was true, there was no more actions that could be taken. The King rose from his chair.

"There is only one solution to this. We must track the threat to our walls, and end this."

Percival interrupted without hesitation, "Forgive me Sire, but are you suggesting we.. Kill them?"

"No!"

The table remained silent as the Court Sorcerer stepped forward.

"I will not let this happen! It is my duty to protect you all, and that is what I have sworn by. Killing them will only bring about war against their people." He turned to face his most trusted friend, "Arthur, listen to me just this once. I can't lose more of my kin, I'm already alone in the world of magic and... You have to trust me on this."

Arthur reached out his hand and shook the loyal man stood before him. "So what should we do, old friend?" This time, he knew he was relying on the right person.

With a grin spreading across his face, Merlin stepped back and resumed his place at the table. "_We_, won't do anything. This is between me and the druids. I will not put all of you in danger for the sake of my kind."

"Are you being serious mate?" Percival added, "I mean, they want to kill you-"

"I have known their religion for longer than I can remember. They know my destiny, my power and my place here in Camelot. Whatever quarry they appear to have with me, I'm sure I can come to some agreement. They are a peaceful people. Let me go."

"Fine," Arthur finally agreed, "But if you're not back by nightfall, we're coming after you."

* * *

The warlock stood packing a small bag of supplies in his chambers when Gaius solemnly strolled into the room. With a stern look planted upon his face; accompanied with a raised eyebrow, he opened up for a hug- to which he was greeted with a gentle embrace in return.

"Good look my boy... I bet you've missed this?"

"Yeah I have," He chuckled, "I've also missed you."

"And I you. Merlin I wish to come with you."

"Gaius you can't- they want me not you. If there's anyone with me they won't think twice before killing you."

"I'm old Merlin. My days are numbered. I must repay my debts to you."

He merely continued shaking his head in disagreement. "No... No. You are needed here in Camelot. As much as I love you Gaius, I refuse to risk your life. Please..."

Another warming hug and the young-looking warlock dragged his feet out through the old door. Away from the many memories that stayed with him. Away from his father figure. Away from _Gaius_.

* * *

As he departed through the gates from the Citadel, he glanced back to see Arthur staring back at him. Just the look in his eyes was enough to say he was worried, the glisten against the shining sun causing them to water. Clenching his stomach, traces of poison still dwelt within him. But there was no turning back. Using his minds-eye to locate their hiding; he began to fulfill his duty.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! I really appreciate the reviews and follows as always. Sorry the chapters seem to be getting smaller, but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading x**


	6. Lost allies

The woods grew unusually silent. As leaves fluttered softly to the crisp ground, darkness loomed from the acres before him. His stomach continued to rumble as the soft breeze rippled his tunic and waved open to see a few prickled hairs by his prominent collar bones. His jet black hair ruffled back behind his ears, making them even more noticeably larger than usual.

Merlin's magic guided him through the many trees until he reached a bewildering cave towering above him. He could feel strongly the sense of magic from within it's very walls. _This was it_. The warlock proceeded to nervously stroll though the entrance of the cave. His spine prickled as he came to a halt. _"Emrys..."_ Voices in his head beckoned to lure him in. _"Emrys..."_

It was soon becoming far too dark to continue. He held out his hand, eyes flashing gold once more. "_Leotre_" He uttered under his breath. A significantly large ball of light emerged and lit up the whole stone walls surrounding him.

"Emrys..."

He had to admit. He really had missed this. Since watching his world perish and all those he had loved, sitting aimlessly day after day, given up all hope of Arthur's return in his small cottage for the majority of his life- a bit of adventure is exactly what he craved. In all honesty he wished his king was by his side; but given the situation, that was the one thing he was sworn not to do. Never would he dare to put Arthur's life in danger again.

"Ah Emrys, so you decide to join us at last."

Merlin swung around to find a dozen druids standing before him. Each looking ready for vengeance. He raised his arm in an intent to look threatening.

"I see you have already demonstrated your legendary skills to light this dismal place." The tallest, most wise man of the group stepped forward and drew down his hood, "What's this? Our little destiny seeker has nothing to say? No _Arthur_ by his side? What a disappointment." Step by step, the man's eyes darkened with anger, slowly approaching him in an intimidating manner.

"Come any closer and you _know_ what I'll do." Merlin's eyes now matched that of his opponent.

"So the hopeless weed speaks now does he? How very reassuring."

"I have no quarrel with you nor your people." Droplets of sweat began to form on his chest.

"Oh really?"

"What is the meaning of this? You are of peaceful people," he started to pace the murky cave ground, "You have helped me in the past as I have helped you. I do not _wish_ for bloodshed." He claimed boldly. For the first time in a thousand years, he was _scared_.

"And we do not wish to waste our time talking to the likes of _you_. Emrys."

In an instant, smoke emerged from thin air. Merlin's chest heaved as he fiercely tried to fight the gas. His muscles weakened, and with the last of his energy he began to voice a spell, but before he could finish; his legs buckled and his body collapsed into a crumple on the ground.

"It's a shame the poison didn't work. Don't worry, we'll find another way to kill you."

"Not so mighty now, are you, Emrys?"

* * *

"It's getting dark." Arthur stood by the small window in his chambers whilst Gwen sat at the desk completing papers of court.

"Give him a little longer Arthur. You need to trust in him more." She smiled.

"I know.. I still can't help but think of him as the clumsy, brave yet idiotic lanky servant from Ealdor. It's hard Guinevere.. To come to terms with him being the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth, and not to mention him being a dragon lord. I thought I was over it, but it still shocks me how wise he can be..." He turned his back from the window and headed toward his wife, "I mean- he's a better physician than Gaius for god sake!"

"We have to be grateful we have such an ally, not envy him."

"Sometimes I think he would make a better King than myself."

"Arthur! Don't say such things," She arose from the wooden chair and placed her delicate hands on Arthur's chest, "You are the greatest king the land had ever known. You arose from the lake of Avalon because the kingdom needed you. And most of all. _I needed you_." She lent in for a kiss and the two pressed their lips against each other. "I love you."

* * *

Merlin awoke to find his hands shackled to the ground, noticeably at a much lower level than those around him. The rusty iron had caused his wrists to scratch and blood was slightly smeared on the chains. Various empty bottles were flung across the cell and clearly the most of them were poison. The druids had evidently attempted to murder him whilst he was asleep. Why was they even trying to kill him? But more importantly, why were they_ failing_? He was no longer immortal after Arthur returned. As he shifted his already fragile body sidewards, he subconsciously shrieked at the sight of visible black bruises protruding through the large ripped holes in his tunic.

"What's that?" He heard a guard mutter just a few meters away. He quickly slouched back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Nothing. No change what so ever. God what have they done to the poor boy..." _Of course little did they know he was nowhere near a boy_, he thought. Since when did druids have guards?

"Something to do with him _letting down his destiny_ I think. At least that's what I heard. Because the king died an' all that..." Oh... _But he's not dead_...

"Why him though? Look at him. God save the lad. If he survives the night I'll eat my flippin' shoe" Well that's true- he indeed, felt like death itself.

"Ya' mean you don't know who this is? This is Emrys mate- greatest warlock who lived forever an' all that. Legend 'as it that he could kill with a quick look of his eyes. And without him, Camelot would have crumbled to dust many moons ago."

"Let me in." Said a stern voice which sadly interrupted the guards conversation, which admittedly Merlin was quite enjoying.

"Yes sir."

He could hear footsteps getting closer towards him by the second, and before he knew it, he could feel the man's icy breath touch his skin like a damp cloth. Trying his best not to move, he held his breath pretending to be unconscious.

"Emrys. You're awake. I can see it, don't you dare try to fool me."

Merlin slowly opened his eyes to see the druid staring face to face with him. The man looked him up and down, observing his battered body.

"Why do you not die? I never thought the legends were true... That you were... Immortal."

"They _were_." The warlock croaked in reply. Pain shooting through his veins.

"Were? What do you mean by that I wonder... So how is it you cannot die?"

"I don't know." He struggled to voice his mind.. Since he literally had no clue whatsoever.

"Hmm... I was looking forward to see your death. The great Emrys dying in my arms."

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Merlin merely glanced at his shackles and tore them apart wish a flash of his eyes. He stood, though weak, boldly and heroically which he had missed. "This is it. I refuse to harm any of your people. I believe they are true of heart and seemingly so you are still to find yours."

He shot a threatening look at the many druids now gathering around the scene, "I did not fail my destiny. Arthur arose from the Lake of Avalon, and magic is restored to the land."

"All lies." The hooded man shakily replied, the coward that he was, backing away from the Warlock.

"See for yourself."

Within the second, Merlin shot his hands into the air and threw the man backward- also breaking the lock from the cell and blowing the door of it's hinges. Without a single word needed, light flashed in all directions as his eyes glistened gold. The brightness blinded all those surrounding him, and he managed to drag his limp frame out through the looming caves.


	7. Attempted Rescue

Darkness had now taken hold of Camelot's mighty walls. Shadows were cast in all angles, as the diminishing moonlight shone from the night sky. The people were turning in for the evening, and the citadel remained silent. Arthur waited cautiously by his chambers awaiting approval of Merlin's return. But nothing. The two were practically the best of friends; which if anyone dared question the relationship between servant and master few years ago- Arthur would always deny. But now, he would happily admit that Merlin was indeed the closest and most loyal friend he has ever had. Waiting in the royal chambers after all the two had been through was now one of the most daunting experiences he had to withstand. Knowing that Merlin lived all those years alone and afraid, he would never once let him down.

"Sire-" Gaius rather rudely barged through the towering doors and approached the King.

"Gaius, is there any news on Merlin? Both me and Arthur are frightfully worried about him, considering his condition.." Gwen forcefully queried before Arthur could even give a breath.

"My Lady- I'm afraid there is still no sign of his return."

"We should never have let him go."

Arthur, with drowsed eyes sighed and stepped away from the window, "Don't be ridiculous.." Gwen shot him a threatening look, to which he took on board and continued, "Of course I'm worried about the lanky guy, but the druids are-"

"The druids are viscous when they wish to be." The queen almost sarcastically ended his sentence without hesitation, "Gaius?"

"Although the druids are of peaceful people- If they so much as found out about your death Arthur, they would believe Merlin to have broken the prophesies and wasted their centuries of lives work." The physician rightfully stated.

Giving another dreary expression around the room, Arthur steadily lifted his head and strolled face to face with him. "Tell me Gaius. Is he safe?"

After a significantly longer than usual pause, the old man slowly matched his eyes with his king, with a solemn glisten and sadness embedded deep within them. "No Sire." He drooped, "He is not."

* * *

"Fetch the horses." Arthur practically burst into the hall in an instant, "Send a patrol to accompany me." He then fluttered a hand toward few of the other knights, "Percival, Leon, you two come with me."

"Sire, may I ask what is it exactly we are doing?"

"Finding Merlin." He replied softly yet rapidly.

* * *

The woods grew darker and more begrimed as the night progressed. So dark that the moons glisten reflected off the surface of damp leaves scattered across the ground, but mystically hidden beneath the mounted soil. Further through the acres, lay deeply imprinted footprints in an outward direction from the cave. Merlin had evidently stormed out after his confrontation with the now distant druids.

He was weak. Tired. Vulnerable. Blood still smeared across his wrists and black circles beneath his sharp blue eyes, contrasting with his sickly pale skin. His throat was dry and worn from the great amount of poison thrust down his throat. Hair ruffled, shirt torn and protruding bones. He was indeed more of a mess than he had been for many years.

With the little strength he held within him, breathing heavily the Warlock managed to drag himself toward a large tree stump in an intent to rest. He lent his body carelessly against the wood and stared up into the mesmerizing stars above. Slowly drowsing off, he could barley keep his eyes open for more than a minute before he was completely out. Alone and unprotected.

* * *

The patrol had been riding for well over an hour now. The atmosphere was becoming dismal and wasted. The further they trekked, the further away it felt from getting any closer.

"Seen any sign Leon?"

"No Sire. None." He gave a pause before revealing his true opinion. "Arthur.. This is useless. It's too dark and at this hour-"

"We will find him. I would give my life for all the things he has done for us. The least we can do is return a fraction of the favor." Arthur's horse brayed as it rubbed it's nose against a tree, sneezing at the same time. Patting it's head, he continued forward to hear a quiet grunting noise from nearby. The king held his hand high and gestured an order to mount off their horses and investigate. As he slid off it's back and hit the moist turf, yet another grunt was heard, accompanied by a sniffle.

"Sire. Here." A knight beckoned in a lowly tone.

As he reversed to find what the man had discovered, he was greeted with a sight he regretted to see.

"_Merlin_..."

"What the hell happened to him?" Percival questioned, sounding intently worried at his withered condition. "He looks.. Well, he looks _like_ hell."

The constant noise surrounding the servant had woken him, as with great struggle he lifted his head to find the patrol staring wide-eyed straight at him. And _Arthur_. With sudden surprise he blinked rapidly in order to get past the blurred vision.

"What... What are you doing here?" He let out with a long breath from his crushed lungs.

"Saving you're backside. I thought I told you-"

"Go Arthur. Leave!" The knights, Arthur included looked back at him puzzled. "It's too dangerous. The druids.. I thought they'd listen to me but they think you're dead. You're in grave danger... Please." He was now practically gasping for air.

"Calm down Merlin. We know about all that."

"Wha- how... Arthur..."

Percival was the first to speak what everyone had implanted in their minds. Stepping forward, he announced his presence with a cough, "Mate... I'm sorry but have you been eating?"

"Oh for gods sake.. For the fifth time. I'm fine."

"You don't look it..."

"Listen. I'm a physician. Yes, I may be surviving on the bare minimum but It's enough. Now please, get out of here."

"_Mer_lin.." The royal prat interrupted.

"It's just old eating habits. You know.. From when... I didn't care." He sighed. Even the thought of those lengthy days alone caused him pain.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Suddenly feeling a deep sense of guilt and regret seeing the utmost pain within the warlock's eyes, "Well when we get back, we can all feast. _Together_."

Merlin grinned limply in return as he heaved his body forward before collapsing into Arthur's arms.

"Arthur- please just leave. I.. It's hopeless.."

"We came all this way to save your arse Merlin, don't think you can get out of it that easily." Although sounding aggressive in that last remark, he recovered with warm, friendly banter. The kind he _knew_ his friend would appreciate more than anyone could possibly know. "Clotpole."

"D-Dollop head..."

Abruptly, withing the second dozens of raging sorcerers emerged from the darkness. Sparks of light dashing in all directions; knights dodging the flames shooting above their heads. Arthur immediately shot up to his feet whilst men were being thrown into tree trunks and singed with burning holes pierced in their chests. Then it dawned on him. The druids had returned for a reason, and one purpose only.

_"MERLIN!"_

* * *

**Again thanks for reading- please review, it's much appreciated and criticisms are always welcomed so I can improve x** **I apologize if the waiting time for new chapters is growing, but due to exams (and my idiocy to procrastinate) It may be like that for a while. It's nearly ending now anyways so enjoy x**


	8. Stay with me

Brutal screams and the clashing swords echoed violently in his ears. Merlin slowly, with great struggle, pried open his eyes to be greeted with immensely blurred vision. He could just make out approximately five people left remaining in the battle before him. He gently twisted his stomach to reach for his hip, which as he observed had clearly been the brunt of one of the druids shots. Whatever happened to the forever peaceful followers of the old religion he once new? Isn't this act of war breaking their rules? Perhaps this was all a dream or a mere delusion. After all, he had been through a lot.

Carelessly wiping his blood-covered palm across the damp blades of grass his minds eye zoomed into the nature around him. It was almost like a vision. He remembered. Back in the old days, the happy days, when his cheerful self would do absolutely anything for his master with no care for himself. The way he used the power of the earth itself to protect him. His vision was now returning; the mist clearing from his eyes. In front of him stood Arthur, Leon, and three strong bodied druids standing tall with ornate wooden staffs. The battle was loosing.

_"And I swear, I will protect you or die at your side."_

Whispers of his former self loomed inside him. He made an oath, and now was not the time to break it. His appearance much like death and pain beyond all imagining, he used the last of his strength to heave himself up off the ground and prepare himself beside the tree trunk. Blazes of fire rapidly rising around him. Splints of wood splitting in brutal force as their magic missed the two knights and bounced off trees.

He thought.. Just for a second he could call for Kilgharrah. The last of his kind. But of course he had already said his goodbye few days ago. The final farewell in his departure on the road of death. No.. No. He shook his head for the frightful memories to fade. This is war, this is time. Time for him to act. This very moment. With great strength he lifted his foot and took every step as if it was his last. The greatest sorcerer of all time, approaching the preachers of the old religion. He may not have done this for quite some time; but of course he could end this. Step. By. Step. Sweat droplets forming upon his forehead.

"NO!" His voice trembled with screeching vibrations around the forest. _Gaius_. The old man stood worn and beaten beside the druids feet. Like a pile of unwanted rubble. He mustn't have seen him before... Within the moment, Arthur instantly turned to find Merlin's face drop with blood-shot eyes and tears sweltering his eyes.

"Merlin.. He- I'm so sorry there was nothing we could do-"

"Get. Back." His voice boomed like dread was approaching, "Now."

"What?" Arthur hesitated and retreated toward the stump the servant and previously slouched himself upon, "Merlin what are you-"

"I have had enough of this! Too much bloodshed. Too much war. My king returned to unite the land once more! Are you blind? I too will not let anything happen to him. It is, and always will be my destiny to protect him. With all my heart." He boldly protested.

The little druids left new what was coming. They could even sense the magic building up inside him. "Emrys... Please, no.. Forgive us."

"I have _waited_. One. Thousand. Five. Hundred. Years." He stepped forward raising both his arms. "You tried to _kill_ me. You lost trust, in _me_. In Arthur. Never, say _please_ to me."

The warlock's eyes flashed the strongest gold they had ever been and lightening flung down from the skies. Fires distinguished around them and the bark of tree's repaired themselves. The silver bolts struck all three men in the chest. Accompanied with whirl winds and immense power. Then, they vanished. Out of clean air.

Merlin then turned to face Arthur and Leon in a stance full of pride. Then, he smiled. They knew, the old Merlin was back. The idiot, the brave, amazing, powerful idiot was back. His grin widening. That was it.

But suddenly. It dawned on him. Gaius. He quickly shifted round to find the man's body and ran straight towards it.

"Gaius.. No.. What w-were you thinking..." He gently, yet struggling to hide his shaking hands, stroked above the physicians head.

With a small shudder he replied, "M.. Merlin. I said my time was almost at an end-"

"No! You're being ridiculous.-" He managed to whisper between sobs.

"My boy.. I'm a physician. I-I knew my days were numbered. I.. I wanted to dedicate the last of my life to you. I... I did help didn't I?"

"Yes.. Yes of course you did." Merlin was now having trouble letting go, "Gaius you're not going to die.. I can save you."

"No, please Merlin. I am old. You once let the great dragon retreat the path of life, as I must do the same. I wish not to cheat on my lifetime Merlin. No matter if I could. I do not have the strength. But know that I am so- so proud of you."

"G-Gaius no!"

"You have lived longer than I, am wiser and much more powerful than I. Look after Arthur, never leave his side. And.."

"No p-please! Listen... My father once told me, in the crystal cave, that... That love is what restores magic to the world. Love stays within people forever. And Gaius.. I give you this love. Love is more powerful than any spell I know.. Please don't leave me.."

"Merlin.. You have changed so much since you first bumbled into my chambers all those years ago.. I just want to say.. Thank you."

"No! Stay with me Gaius."

"And.. I'll always be with you, my boy. In here." He weakly pointed to Merlin's heart. Then gave his final breath with tears in his eyes.

Merlin could no longer speak. He hadn't just lost a friend, a mentor or a guardian. He had lost a part of his soul.

"Y... You were like a father to me. I'll n-never f-forget you..." Droplets of water now streaming down his face. "G-goodbye..." He held the old man in his arms rocking forward an back.

Arthur approached him from behind and held his shoulder tightly.

"Merlin.. He's gone."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking.. 'Why the hell have you killed him you evil monster I hate you'.. I am truly sorry but I thought it was necessary. I always thought Gaius would have died in the 5th series, because Merlin is now a man and can deal without him- so I thought I'd give him a dignified send off where we will all remember his for the good. There is still another chapter coming but I'm afraid It may take a while again- I'm truly sorry but I'm in a final two weeks of exams x (And again sorry for Gaius) Please review and thanks for reading x (Forgot to mention- good luck to everyone with exams! FOR CAMELOT!)  
**


	9. Times are changing

Merlin himself remained bed-bound for a matter of days due to the harm that was caused that night. The pain. The agony. A great amount of loss he, and many before him had suffered. His body may have seemed at peace from another's perspective as he lay in recovery, but his mind raged inside; flooded with thoughts and memories of the man Camelot had lost. He could not begin to fathom what he had caused. By facing the druids alone that night- he in turn began a battle which may have won on the kingdoms behalf, but the great Camelot had indeed lost a mighty hero. Gaius.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Merlin..."_

_"Oh! Hunith's son!"_

_"Yes..."_

With a little shudder he rattled the memories out of his head. He was surprised he wasn't in a coma or something to that extent- since the past week had been quite literally like _hell_ for him. With Arthur coming back to life; Merlin returning to Camelot after one thousand five hundred years; reunited with the knights and Gwen; the druids attack and the death of-

No.. That's enough. He lay perched and still while sweating the remains of poison out of his system. Without warning, the chamber door swung open to see a bold figure slowly stepping towards him. As his focus began to clear, he could make out dark blond hair and a cream tunic. It was Arthur.

"Ah so you're finally awake," The king sat himself on the edge of Merlin's small bed and sighed while looking him up and down, "It's about time!" He teased, though not receiving much humor in return.

"What happened?" The servant let out with a grunt.

"You... You don't remember?" He asked looking solemn.

Merlin immediately realized what Arthur was implying, "Oh... I didn't mean about.. _Him_. I meant how did I get here?"

"I'm sorry Merlin." _Apologizing? This is a change_, "After he died I told you he had gone- by which time you sort of.. Passed out."

"And?"

"I carried you to the horses and stopped by a physician to check you over. She said all you needed was rest and then bandaged your wounds, that's all."

"What about Gaius? What, did you just leave him there?" He said rather forcefully. He didn't care how aggressive he sounded.

"Don't worry Merlin. We took his body back too- the knights are awaiting my orders to prepare a funeral." Arthur then reached for a wooden stool, and arose from the bed to sit beside him, "I'm leaving it down to you to decide what to do..."

"Thank you.."

"Merlin, I know it's hard for you. And I can assure you that we are all suffering greatly from his loss. But I want you to know that I'm always here for you. No matter if I'm with Gwen, or training with the knights. If you need me, do not hesitate to ask."

"I know.." With great force he heaved himself upwards and lent backwards onto the stone wall, "Arthur, I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have gone in the first place.."

"There's no need to blame yourself. It was the druids fault, and theirs alone. Don't carry another burden upon yourself. I'm not sure you could take it." He lifted the quilt from Merlin's frail body and folded it down the bed. "Bloody he- Wh- what did they even do to you?" He exclaimed, clearly with shock from the sight.

"Um.. I can't really remember. Just shackles, burning, I'm not entirely sure. I've had much worse anyway."

"Worse than this? Are you sure mate?"

"Are you actually worried?"He said with a deviating smirk, "Honestly, a lot of those are old."

"Well.. Remember that feast I was talking about? We're having it after the funeral."

"Arthur.. That's not necessary."

He pointed toward the warlock's stomach, "Really? Take a look Merlin."

"Oh shut up, just because the royal prat is-"

"No. You're going to kill yourself, you need to eat."

Of course.. He wasn't immortal anymore. But... "Why couldn't they kill me... The druid said they tried everything but kept failing..."

"What?"

Then all of a sudden it dawned on him. "Of course! They couldn't harm me because of their oath!" Arthur remained silent, continuing to pull a vague expression of confusion, "When druids are sworn to protect someone in the name of prophesies, their magic no longer works on them and I'm therefore protected! Obviously they thought that I had broken the prophesy by your death, and thought that protection magic inside me would no longer exist..."

"Merlin I have absolutely no idea what you're bumbling on about."

He chuckled, "Oh I'm such an idiot!"

"Glad we agree on something."

"Dollop head."

"Now.. Merlin the funeral?"

* * *

Blazing torches lining the lake surrounded the area. A dozen knights stood tense behind Arthur, including Sir Leon and Sir Percival. A small crowd of villagers, all of whom patients Gaius had once saved the lives of grouped by the trees. And of course Gwen stood beside the King, grasping his hand tightly in her palm. Before them, lay the old man, embedded in a small, intricate woven boat. Peaceful and in final resting. It was close to sunset as the low light shone gently upon the shimmering waters, casting the skies with calming reds and oranges, setting the mood of gentle happiness. It was indeed a memorial day for them all. Tears would shred before long, but this man would never be forgotten.

After a few minutes of waiting, the rustling of leaves could be heard behind them. The group all shifted to identify the sound, when Merlin, the tall, weak yet thin man came limping painfully through the bushes. He had made great effort to arrange this funeral. He always knew exactly how he wanted it to be, had he have the time and expense. And certainly, the setting was as perfect and as beautiful to be expected.

The struggling warlock made his way though the crowds toward Arthur. He felt his knees buckle at that very moment his battered body took its toll. The king instantly took hold of Merlin's side and heaved him up straight once more. With a reassuring nod from the both of them, he left Gwen's side and continued forward- still keeping the Court Sorcerer stable in his right arm. The two then stood still beside the boat, staring aimlessly at the Physician who lay in silence within.

"This is what you did with me isn't it..." Arthur let out weakly after realizing the painful memories it brought back to life, "All those years ago.."

Merlin merely nodded slowly with his eyebrows slightly folding in. His eyes clearly showed the pain deep within them. But it had to be done. This was for Gaius. "Yes. Yes I did this with you... But that time has passed and here we are."

"Are you sure you can do this Merlin?"

"Yes. My lord." He replied with a limp smirk.

His lifeless body swayed a little before steadying himself away from Arthur's hold. He looked directly into Arthur's eyes with reassurance and took a few steps toward the boat. He then prompted himself beside it and looked down at the dead body before him.

"Gaius..." Tears already began to stream down his cheeks just as they had done many, many years ago in the same situation. He shook his head in a failed effort to compose himself.

"There are many things I wish I could have said to you. To thank you for taking me in all those years ago." He said between sobs, "T-Thank you.. For everything. You've been like a father to me. I-I will never forget you..." His face now dripping with tears and intensity.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered gently.

He was right. It's time. He once again peered down at the peaceful old man before him. This was it.

"_Ohn... Ohn Sibbe Yarest_" The warlock uttered the spell which pushed the boat smoothly into the shining waters. Beams of light shone down into Gaius's body, as if the heavens welcomed him. He fell onto his knees as his eyes flashed a metallic gold once more and it burst instantly into flames.

Everyone around him shed a tear; but one by one they left. Walked away into the darkness after bidding their final farewell to the Kingdom's finest physician. But Merlin stayed. He remained at the lakeside for many hours to come. With both Arthur And Gwen sat by his side accompanying him in these dark times. Gaius taught him that he had friends here. He was right. And his memory of him would stay with him for ever.

* * *

"Merlin.. Merlin wake up."

"W-What?" He said in a confused tone, curled up in a ball upon the damp turf.

"It's a new day." Arthur whispered gently whilst heaving his body up straight.

Gwen reached over and carefully patted him on the shoulder, "It's ok Merlin there's no need to rush. Take you're time. When we get back we shall have that feast Arthur was talking about, ok?"

"Um.. Yeah alright.." He groaned. It took great effort for him to pull himself up off the ground. His face smeared with dry tears appeared rather blotchy and sore.

The king accompanied him on their way to the noble horses awaiting them.

"How you feeling?" He queried.

"Like hell. You?"

"Bad. Not as much as when my father died, but bad."

"I can't believe I'll never see him again.. I.. He's the reason I came to Camelot in the first place. If it wasn't for him.."

"It's ok Merlin I understand." He helped his servant clamber up onto the horse and then joined him sat perched at the front, "Listen... If you want to, I'm not saying you have to... But we're fine to welcome you to sleep in the royal chambers with us anytime. I mean, I know that remaining in Gaius's room may be disturbing for you, so we can always make up an extra bed."

"Thank you Arthur.. I really appreciate it." He strapped his feet neatly into the saddle, "You know, It's odd to hear this coming from you. Like, compared to all those years ago."

"Excuse me Merlin? I can always take back the offer-"

"No! Sorry I didn't mean-"

He just grinned in return and sharply kicked the side of the horse in an intent for it to begin galloping.

"Oh, you're joking. Well.. Thanks I guess" He replied equally with a weakened smile. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The hall was lit with numerous candles and flames along the intricately decorated stone walls. The room shone slightly with glistens of torches and brass plates placed neatly upon the all too familiar feasting table. Packed with all those who were closest to Gaius over the years, all sat around the piles of luxury food in the middle. As King and Queen took their seat at the very end, he found himself searching for Merlin in the room. Until he noticed, amongst the many servants floating about gathering drinks, there he stood. He looked so pale, scrawny and dull. Bags drooped beneath his blue eyes and patches of red smothered his face.

"Merlin!" He called desperately. Sulking, the Warlock began to stroll slowly towards him.

Gwen quickly leaned in and quietly spoke, "Arthur look at him. He looks like he's about to faint..."

"It will soon pass Guinevere, he will be his old self before we know it."

"No, for him it's been over a thousand years since he has been his _old self_. I'm worried about him.."

"We can change that. This is Merlin we're talking about. He's my.. _Our_ closest friend Gwen, I'm not just going to give up on him. Think of all the things he's done for us."

"Sire?" Merlin coughed, making it clear he was stood beside them.

"Oh, Merlin there you are!" Arthur replied rather awkwardly, "What are you doing?"

"Doing my job, what do you think?"

"Not any more you're not. Here, sit." He pulled out a chair around the table and practically forced Merlin to collapse into it. "C'mon then, tuck in!"

A small smile emerged across his face. "Thanks Arthur."

He too began to grin in return, "My pleasure."

About an hour had passed and all members around the table were evidently completely stuffed. Funnily enough, Merlin was the most so. He had managed to cram practically as much as he possibly could inside his mouth. He knew he may not be able to keep it all in however, due to him being malnourished, nevertheless he enjoyed and savored every bite.

Both Gwen and Arthur continued to glance at each other thankfully, knowing Merlin was actually enjoying this long awaited meal. Such a relief it was. The three of them laughed and joked as the night went on. Perhaps taking in a little too much ale in the process.

Finding himself light-headed, the king stood above all others at the end of the table and shouted in announcement.

"Excuse me. I would like to say a few words." At this point all in the room ushered to a silence almost immediately, while Merlin still remained stuffing another leg of chicken into his mouth.

"We all know why we're here. In remembrance of our lost court physician, Gaius."

Merlin stopped in his tracks and slowly dropped the food and sat up straight in an intent to listen carefully.

"It is indeed a great loss we have suffered. This man saved many lives which I witnessed myself growing up. He was always there for the kingdom, and served our family well. I would go so far to say he is the best Physician I, and many of us have known in time. He not only saved lives, but advised the court when in great need, and was always the man whom my father first confronted. Gaius," Once again tears trickled down Merlin's face as he wiped them off with his sleeve, "was like a father too all of us. He guided us all in the darkest of times, and of course gave us hope. Gaius... Will _never_ be forgotten. Thank you."

Merlin was the first to stand and rejoice in an applause, when the entire room did the same. This truly showed the impact this man had on Camelot it's self. It was true, he would never be forgotten.

* * *

Later in the night, he made his way up to Arthur's chambers, stumbling along the way. He was still as clumsy as ever, but being partially drunk made all the difference. As he strolled into the room, he found Arthur stood in the center, peering directly at him.

"Ah Merlin! Feeling better?" He smiled cheerfully.

"Just about," he sniffled, "Thanks for tonight Arthur, It really helped."

"Well, you certainly stuffed your face."

"Oh shut up! So did you-"

"Maybe now you can finally put some weight on."

"Just because you're a pig!"

"You absolute dollop head." The two laughed and swayed a little as the ale started to take its toll.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's shoulder and dragged him toward the desk, which they both sat around almost tippling over in the process. "You know now the position is free, I'm appointing you the temporary Court Physician."

"What? So you expect me to do that on top of all my other duties?" He chocked out, "I'm honored and all, but I don't think I can do that..."

"Don't worry It's only temporary. Don't doubt yourself so much. You are an insanely skilled Physician, possibly better than any man I know. That one thousand five hundred years served you well!"

"Well.. Thank you..."

The atmosphere suddenly became dismally lit and foretelling, almost as if the future was being written. Like time itself was changing. Things were returning.

"Merlin..." The air grew warm and welcoming, "It's time for everything to be how it used to be. Back in the old days. Before any of this happened. You know when I'm talking about?"

Merlin's eyes appeared slightly watery as he slumped back into the chair, "It will never be the same Arthur, Gaius isn't here."

"No. But you know who is staying this time?" He smiled eternally.

"Who?" He gasped insight-fully. Trees blew forcefully through the window and beams of light shone through the panels.

"I am."

* * *

**Well that's it guys! (Sorry It took so long to post, As I said It's exam season and I was going crazy, and I hope everyone did well) I hope you enjoyed reading. I know you're probably mad with me for killing Gaius off, but I believe he needed a good send off. And he had to go eventually... As always please review and whatever ;) Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
